ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Where Messengers Gather (Ulmia's Path)
Category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missions de:Promathia-Mission 5-3/Ulmia-Pfad Walkthrough Started by talking to Cid and selecting "Find Prishe" Note: This mission can be completed solo by various, if not all jobs at around level 75, or even lower. Trivial at Item Level. (see [[Talk:Where_Messengers_Gather_(Ulmia%27s_Path)|testimonials)]] 5-3U1: Entanglement *Go to (B-6) of Southern San d'Oria (Home Point #4) and talk to Hinaree in the Count Caffaule's Manor for a cutscene. *Enter Port San d'Oria for another cutscene. *Go to the Cathedral in Northern San d'Oria (Home Point #2 or #3) and talk to Chasalvige in the manuscript room at (L-6), the first door on the left as you enter. 5-3U2: Head Wind *Go to (J-8) of the Southern Windurst Waters (Home Point #3) and talk to Kerutoto in the Rhinostery (North door). **You may receive cutscenes for other quests such as Waking Dreams. May need to actually accept this quest and talk to her twice after before you can receive the CoP cutscene. (Diabolos Prime fight). The cutscene for this mission is about you "standing there like a muddled mandragora" and of a girl with "crikey-spiky hair". *Next, talk to Yoran-Oran at (E-5) of Windurst Walls (Home Point #1) for a cutscene. Attohwa Chasm ]] *Travel to the Boneyard Gully in Attohwa Chasm. **Fastest method is the Home Point, but if that's not available, then use Unity Concord warp (level 125). That will put you at (F-7) at the mouth of the cave. Go west out of it, follow the right wall north, then take the cave east to get to Boneyard Gully. There should be no aggro during the day, but there may be skeletons at night. The below is also an option, but takes significantly longer and is not recommended. **Enter Maze of Shakhrami at (K-5) of Tahrongi Canyon (or take the Survival Guide, then follow the left wall until you end up into Attohwa Chasm at (F-5). **In Attohwa Chasm, to get to the Boneyard Gully without meeting any Scorpions or Corse that still attack characters regardless of their level, use the path starting at (I-8). ***The Scorpions detect by sound and the Corse detect by sound as well as low HP. ***The Gasponia plants throughout the area inflict a poison effect at various intervals dealing 15 points of damage per tick for a time, for a total of 240 (provided the character is out of the range before the second tick) which can easily take one's HP to the yellow area and lure the attention of the Corse, should any be nearby. Boneyard Gully - Fight! *At Boneyard Gully, head across the clearing to the north to find a wall of Dark Miasma. Examine it and enter the battlefield for Head Wind. **Turn off FastCS Windower addon before entering. **The fight is doable, if a bit rough at level 65+ with Trust and the right job. Very easy at level 75+, trivial at Item Level. **Buffs wear upon entry. **There is a 30 minute time limit. **No Experience Points are lost upon being knocked out. **Successfully clearing the battlefield will award 1000 Experience Points/Limit Points. *There is a large ridge in the center of the Boneyard Gully, and on the far side of the ridge are the opponents: **Shikaree X - Behaves similar to a BST/NIN, using two daggers. **Shikaree X's Rabbit **Shikaree Y - Behaves similar to a DRK/MNK, using a Scythe. **Shikaree Z - Behaves similar to a DRG/WHM, using a Polearm. **Shikaree Z's Wyvern - Can be Aspired. **The Trackers have about 2000 HP each, with high defense for their low levels. The pets have about 900 HP. ***Only the Trackers need to be defeated for victory. **The Trackers have a strong, innate Regain effect, giving them high rate of TP gain. They can use all standard Weapon Skills up to, and including Evisceration, Spiral Hell, and Impulse Drive. They will use these skills rapidly, producing Skillchains (even with themselves, in some cases). ***Using a Blackened Muddy Siredon (obtained from the Mithran Delicacies) on the Trackers will remove their Regain effect for an unknown amount of time. ***This can only be used once per Tracker. Attempting a second use will cause the Tracker to say: "Do you take me for a fool? That trick won't work again!" 5-3U3: Flames for the Dead ]] *'(''Optional) If you're attempting this at a level below 80 or so, before heading to Uleguerand Range, try and complete the quest Bombs Away!. It awards Shu'Meyo Salt, which can be used to gain an additional 20 seconds on a upcoming NM, getting multiple may help since you can use them more than once in the fight.' *Head straight to Uleguerand Range (fastest method is Unity Concord warp, level 128), and drop down into the hole found at (J-9), where you can enter into Bearclaw Pinnacle from. You may have to wait a few minutes for the hole to appear as it is not always present. The hole only appears when the fissure below blows hot air into the snow and melts it. When you drop down, head east to get Home Point #2, then head a little further to zone in. **Make sure to fall into the hole at (J-9), it is the only one that will lead to the proper battlefield. It is not the same route as to the battlefield for Brothers and the likes. **If you already have the Home Points, the proper one is #2. Bearclaw Pinnacle - Fight! *At Bearclaw Pinnacle, enter the battlefield for '''Flames for the Dead'. **This fight is soloable with Trust at around level 65 with a couple Shu'Meyo Salt, level 80 without it, and trivial at Item Level. **Buffs wear upon entry. **There is a 30 minute time limit. **No Experience Points are lost upon being knocked out. **Successfully clearing the battlefield will award 1000 Experience Points/Limit Points. **Adding specific Trusts such as Ayame or IronEater provides additional dialogue at the battles end. *The opponent here is the Snoll Tzar. **It has approximately 7000 HP. **Once it has been aggravated, there is 45 seconds to defeat it. ***Moving close enough to draw weapon will be close enough. **At 15 and 30 seconds it will grow in both actual size and in brute strength. **'Once 45 seconds has passed, it will use Hypothermal Combustion. If this happens, even if someone survives the blast, the players are removed from the battlefield.' This appears to be incorrect. A summoner should be able to get off 2 blood pacts before Combustion happens (About 1 minute). You need to defeat the Snoll to complete the mission. ***The quest Bombs Away! awards Shu'Meyo Salt, which can be used to gain an additional 20 seconds. ****Alternatively, it can be bought from the Auction House. ***The Shu'Meyo Salt takes only 1 second to use. When used, messages will be displayed describing its effects. ****After initial use: "The Snoll Tzar has begun to melt!" ****7 and 14 seconds later: "The Snoll Tzar is emitting a large amount of steam." ****21 seconds later: "The Snoll Tzar shakes off the salt!" ***The melting time does not count against you. You can use multiple salts in one battle, but do not overlap their use for it will have no effect that way. ****You should also note that you will be unable to execute any commands after a salt activates for a second or two, same as potions or any other items for that matter. **The Snoll Tzar will use the following special attacks: ***'Arctic Impact': AoE ice damage (~275 each). ***'Cold Wave': Nasty AoE Frost effect (31 HP/tick). ***'Hiemal Storm': Extreme directional AoE ice damage for 200-1400 points. ***'Berserk': Grants the Berserk effect. This makes the fight much easier, but is rare. ****The area attacks have a fairly small radius. Finishing Up *Talk to Cid in Metalworks (Home Point #1) to complete this part. :*If Ulmia's Path is your final path to complete for the mission 5-3, you will get an additional cutscene at Cid that leads into the next mission; if not, head for another fork. : Video See the Video page.